Technical Field
An embodiment of this invention relates to an outboard motor.
Background Art
In an engine of outboard motor or vehicle, there have been proposed a variety of bearing structures of crankshaft having a journal supporting part of a cylinder block to rotatably support a crank journal connected to a crank arm, a journal bearing installed between the crank journal and journal supporting part to receive load in the radial direction of the crank journal, and a thrust bearing installed between the crank arm and journal supporting part to receive load in the axial direction (thrust direction) of the crankshaft, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2013-238277.
In the above mentioned reference, although it is not limited to the outboard motor, there is disclosed a technology to prevent butting between a slide-contact surface of the thrust bearing and crank arm, by providing an inclined part etc., on the slide-contact surface of the thrust bearing with the crank arm even when the journal supporting part is deformed due to bolt fastening during assembly of an engine and the like.